warrior_cats_of_the_wild_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheetahkit
is a large, handsom, very muscular, stone-hard, skinny long fured dark ginger tom with a tinted white muzzle, a pure white chest, underbelly, and white and ginger striped tail, very muscular, broad, strong back legs, a very long, strong, musculant tail, strong paws, long, hooked claws, and very brilliant, piercing, intense yellow-green eyes. He has a lazy-eye on his left side that kinda makes him look cross-eyed. Personality He is very brave, strong, fiery spirited, and headstrong. He has a love for nature, and the outside of camp. He is very sneaky, and would always sneak our of camp or do anything mischievous he can think of. He is a show off at times, and sometimes headstrong when he knows he's right. He does though care for his family and friends deeply, and will fight for them forever. He is not afraid to be himself in front if anyone, and wouldn't change himself for anything in the world. He is very skittish of twolegs, but would fight for them if his clan was threatened. He is a great leader within, and always will be. Sharp and keen, he could be one of the best hunters in the clan, with his muscular figure and sharp claws, he is ages at fighter as well. He can also climb trees very smoothy and not fall down. he is one if the mosr skilled cats in the clan, beibg good at everything he tries. He is very daring and determined and will do anything he sets his mind to. He is one of the swiftest cats in the clan, hence his name 'Cheetah'. He is the fastest and strongest kit in the litter, with a lot of skills including leaping, and climbing. Life He is born to Spottedpelt and Icestorm in SnowClan along with his siblings Tealkit, Sapphokit, and Enigmakit. He is the second born of the litter, but the largest and strongest of the litter. Life Image Character Pixels Do not edit this section without the roleplayers permission Quotes Coming soon! Ceremonies Coming soon! Family Father - Spottedpelt - Living Mother - Icestorm - Living Sisters - Tealkit - Living, Sapphokit - Living, Enigmakit - Living Aunts - Leafstem - Living, Birchtrail - Living, Sappho - Deseased; residence unknown, Swanfeather - Living, Spiritheart - Living, Dapple - Deseased; residence unknown Uncles - Darkslash - Living, Patch - Deseased, residence unknown, Unamed tom - Deseased; residence unknown Grandmother - Snowfern - Living, Grandfather - Darknight - Living Great Grandmother - Snowfur - Living Great Grandfather - Grayfur - Living Great Aunts - Wintersnow - Living, Iceflow - Deseased; recreated into Icestorm Great-Great Grandfather - Darkpelt - Status Unknown, Strongheart - Status Unknown Great-Great Grandmother - Starlight - Status Unknown, Winterheart - Status Unknown Great-Great Uncles - Blacknight - Status Unknown, Frostclaw - Living Trivia *He is based off of Stoem's cat, Lil man, who she loves deeply. **His description, personality, and everything else is based off of Lil' Man. *He is also from a old RP Stoem used to do with wolves, and Cheetahspirit was his name, and he was still based off of Stoem's cat, and he was her wolves beat friend. *He was also featured in Stoem's fan fictions. **He was a leader in her fanfictions, Cheetahstar, and he lead SunClan. His pelt color was different, a spotted tom like a cheetah, and he was based off of Stoem's cat still. *He is very special to her *His life image is a picture of Stoem's real cat and how he actually looks on here. *Lil Man was really born in the wild like a warrior *His warrior name will be Cheetahspirit, in honor of his fiery and free spirit that will always remain wild. *He is based off of a cat that the role player owns/owned like his father, Spottedpelt, who was based off of Snowies cat and Cheetahkit's sister, Sapphokit, who is based off of Snowies other cat. *He will lead StormClan after Stormstar dies. **He and his sister will beleading clans at the same time, as Sapphokit will be leading SnowClan and Cheetahkit will be leading StormClan *He will leave SnowClan for StormClan as a kit later on. Category:Stoemstar's cats Category:Toms Category:SnowClan cat Category:Cats